Love at First Shipwreck
by greyridinghood67
Summary: Bella is a mermaid living in a world where mermaids are demons that eat humans. Her father, the king of merpeople, doesn't understand her kind nature. She meets Edward on the night of a hunt and things change forever. Will she be able to keep him forever? ADOPTED FROM Time.Turns.Flames.To.Embers on 8/14/12!
1. Chapter 1

_***IMPORTANT!***_

**ADOPTED BY greyridinghood67 FROM . .Embers**

Love at First Shipwreck

**NEW STORY! YAYA! This is one of my first mermaid stories. I want to see how it goes. These chapters are most likely to be long and there won't be many chapters considering they are long chapters. Also this is all human except the mermaids and there are normal pairing. So Enjoy!**

Love at First Shipwreck-Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I swam through the thick seaweed as we entered our kingdom. We were just coming back home from our nightly hunt. We can hunt during the day but we usually do it at night. I'm a mermaid, most people say we are demons that come from hell but others believe that we are beautiful creatures that lure men into the water. The truth is, both theories are right.

At night, we swim to the surface of the water to find a ship, then us ladies sing to the men and get them close to the edge of the ship. Out of nowhere, merpeople jump out of the water no matter their gender to grab the men and drag them back our kingdom to give to the elderly or children or they just eat them right then. I don't like to be so cruel to humans, everyone believes they are monsters and deserve to die. My father, the king of the merpeople, forces me to do it when I prefer to live on seaweed and other vegetables. Oh, and I'm Bella Swan.

I am a singer, as they call it, and so are most of my friends. I am betrothed to a man named Damian; he is a real pain in the ass. He is always saying, 'it's too dangerous, Bella! What would your father say? When we are married…', it's so aggravating! I keep telling my father that Damian is not the man for me and that I would prefer a man named Drake; he is much more polite and reasonable. Right now, we consider ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend but Damian is not so happy about that.

"Bella! Bella, wait up!" I heard a voice coming up behind me; I shivered at the thought of Damian and swam faster. My castle was in sight, I was almost there. Damian caught me right before I opened the door to the castle. Dammit! I thought to myself.

I turned around with an annoyed expression on my face.

"What do you want, Damian?" I asked, with a sneer.

"Well, since you asked, I want you to stop dating that fish face and I want you to act like we are a couple and I want to kiss you and hug you and ect." He said with a smile on his face. He had me backed up against the castle door now, very close to my face.

"When are you going to grow up, Damian? I do not love you! I never will! I love Drake!" I shouted at him, pushed him away and turned to open the door. As soon as I was about to swim in he shut the door and pulled me into a hug.

"You just need to know what it feels like when a true man loves you, you know that Drake never did love you, and you don't even love him, you just think you do." He whispered in my ear. And with that he kissed me. I struggled and struggled but I couldn't get out of his grasp. I decided to just stand there and let him finish. It was a very painful situation, I shuddered when he stuck his tongue out and traced my lip with it, I opened my mouth and let his tongue go in and bit it. He screeched and backed away.

"OW, you little bitch!" he yelled at me. I just laughed and opened the door and went inside.

I sighed as I looked around the room. It was a mess. My father was not going to be happy with me. He said I should have my room cleaned by the end of today. Looks like I won't be sleeping for awhile. I swam around picking up dirty clothes as I went. Yes, mermaids wear clothes, only on special occasions; we change our shells and sometimes wear dresses to formal occasions. But we mostly like to stick with our usual shells and tail thing. But since I am the princess, I have many formal occasions to go to.

I threw all the clothes into my hamper knowing that Theresa would be by to take it to be cleaned. Yes, we clean our clothes underwater, they can get dirty you know, sometimes plankton try to catch a ride or you get a seaweed stain on it. I made my bed and straightened up everything. Even though I am the princess, my father likes me to practice doing my own things so I know how to take care of myself if needed in a situation.

Once I could see the floor of my room clearly, I flopped down on my bed and fell right asleep.

_~0~0~0~_

_I was wandering a deep seaweed forest, I heard Drake calling my name. He sounded in danger, I was swimming as fast as I could but I couldn't move very well. I looked down and my tail became legs. I stared down at them with wonder but then remembered Drake. I started running like the wind, but Damian appeared and started pulling me away from the direction on Drake. I screamed and thrashed but I couldn't get away. He just laughed and threw me into the ocean. I started to drown, I couldn't understand why but I still had my legs and I couldn't swim. _

I woke with a scream and sat up in bed. Theresa ran into my room asking if I was alright. I told her I was fine and she told me it was going to be a warm day and there was another hunting trip that night and I was supposed to attend. I growled after she left, I hated hunting trips, my father signed me up for too many of them. Even though I was told that I was the best singer and the most beautiful in the whole kingdom, I never appreciated it. It meant many suitors looking for my hand in marriage and a lot of hunting trips.

When a singer is beautiful and has good singing voice, she is wanted for many hunting trips so she can lure a lot of men to her, which means more food. I am also complimented on my tail, it is a beautiful midnight blue that shimmers in the light, it is the only thing that I believe is beautiful about me. I changed into a pretty dark purple pair of shells, brushed my long dark brown hair and scrubbed my tail with jellyfish to make it smooth and shiny.

I was finally ready and I swam to the dining room to eat breakfast. I found my father and Damian there much to my disappointment. I smiled at my father as I came in and didn't look at Damian. My father was a normal guy I guess. He had short dark brown hair which was balding in some spots, and a little beard and mustache. My mom lives in another kingdom with her new husband Phil, he is not a king but it was good enough for her. My dad is now married to Sue Clearwater, now Sue Swan. She is a kind woman with two kids, Leah and Seth. Their dad died of a heart attack while hunting a shark; I guess the danger was too much for him to handle.

"Hello, father. I trust that you slept well?" I asked my father, I always use polite language around him, and correct grammar so he wouldn't figure out I wasn't the perfect princess I act as.

"Quite fine. How was the hunt last night? Did you bring in a lot of men for the kingdom?" he asked. I internally grimaced at the thought of hunting.

"Yes, I think the kingdom will be well fed for awhile, especially with how much our storage has filled up. Maybe we should cancel tonight's hunt?" I asked tentatively. I glanced at Damian and he gave me a glare, most likely he was upset about me talking about cancelling the hunt.

"You know how much these hunts mean to us, it keeps us nice and healthy, and we need to keep hunting, it's our food. Now, since you asked me that, as a consequence, you will take your food upstairs and come back down at 11 o'clock sharp to be ready for your school lessons." Answered my father. Damian just smirked at me and I glared at him.

I grabbed my plate that was of course all vegetables. I swam up to my room with angry tears in my eyes. I hated how he did that. He never understands me. I left my plate of food on my desk and swam over to the window. I was going to get out of here. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was sure I would have to return and I would do it before 11.

I held onto the sea vine that was growing on my tower and slowly swam climbed down. It was a little awkward, usually I would just swim straight out but I was afraid someone would see me. I safely swam away to my favorite place in the whole ocean. It was a little clearing in the seaweed forest with all these sea flowers growing around everywhere with a rock carved like a chair and a soft patch of sea grass to lie on.

I sighed and lay down on the soft patch of grass not feeling like sitting up on the hard chair. I closed my eyes and let the seahorses swim around me and the fish to reappear and the sun shine down on me from above. It was my favorite place to think and be alone in the quiet. While lying there, it got me thinking about what Damian said about me and Drake. Did I really love him and did he really love me? Sometimes, I think he has been acting like he loves me but I think he just wants to get into my shells, but then he acts all sweet and says sweet things and does sweet things to me. Like romantic dinners and sweet kisses.

Maybe I don't love Drake; I just love him to just have a boyfriend, and the reason for him? I'm not sure but it couldn't be a very good reason. I had been so blind in my own love that I couldn't even see that Drake hadn't loved me at all. I felt so stupid that I couldn't see it before. As soon as I was ready, I would go back and tell Drake that I couldn't be with him anymore. I checked my watch and saw that I had 45 minutes left, that would be enough time to relax a little more then go home and be on time for my tutor.

Just then, I felt the wonderful sunlight disappear and I opened my eyes in frustration. Great, now my relaxation time is over, I looked around and saw that some of the animals were going into hiding because of the sudden light change. I looked up and saw a strange figure on the surface of the water. It looked kind of like a boat in the water. I swam up from my cozy patch of grass to the surface. It was indeed a boat, there was some kind of celebration going on, I swam up to the boat for a closer look and I hopped up on too a little ledge on the side of the boat.

There was a party with all men but I couldn't tell what kind of occasion was happening, considering it was a party held by men and therefore it could be any kind of party. I looked around and the boat was a nice one, it must have been specially provided by royalty, I looked on the side of the ship to see the name and the name was Clair De Lune. What a peculiar name, if I were a man, I would have named my ship something like Muscles or The Singer, I giggled inside my head, but that's just me.

The men looked sort of normal, some of higher class then others, but all were treating each other the same way. My eyes passed each man on the ship but some I payed more attention to then others. One man was huge, as in muscle huge; he had short curly brown hair and nice blue eyes and cute little dimples that were just right in his cheeks. Another had honey colored hair also kind of curly but not as short as the other man, he had brown eyes and a tough look to him. But there was one man that had absolutely caught my eye, he had tousled bronze hair that seemed a mess on the top of his head and he had green eyes and he was a little lanky but beautiful all the same. The others seemed to be his brothers.

"Hello, Edward!" greeted a tall thin man, so his name was Edward, a great name, "I trust that you are having a great bachelor party?" At hearing this, my heart was smashed, I was planning on meeting him some way, I knew he was the one for me. Mermaids can usually tell when their perfect match has come along in life, kind of like a soul mate.

"Yes, it is a wonderful party! But I can't wait to get home and see my Tanya again. We are to be married in a couple weeks you know." Answered Edward, his laugh sounded like a chorus of bells. I still sat crumpled up like a ball of seaweed hugging my knees to my chest, the sound of him saying 'his Tanya' broke my heart. How could such a beautiful man be so blind that this woman is not for him?

I listened in for more details about them and I found out that the other 2 men were Edward's brothers and their names were Emmett and Jasper Cullen. They had wives named Rosalie and Alice Cullen. The names seemed strange for humans, usually; us mermaids are the ones with strange names since we are of a different species. The woman that Edward was going to marry was Tanya Denali and their parents were Esme and Carlisle Cullen who were king and queen of their small kingdom somewhere in Europe by the sea.

The party ended too soon and time just flew by. I still hadn't realized what time it was but it was sunset. My favorite time of the day, the colors are just so beautiful, I don't usually see it because I'm under water but sometimes I sneak out to see the sunset. I was so entranced in my new knowledge of humans and this beautiful Edward that I didn't notice him come over to the side of the boat to look out over the ocean. He spotted me of course before I could jump back into the water to hide myself.

His gorgeous green orbs stared back at me and I stared with wonder back at him knowing that I looked like a crazy lovesick person.

"You're a… a…" He sputtered out. It was a good thing the whole crew went to bed or I would be in some deep seaweed. I just smirked/smiled at him amused by his mumbling and incoherent words.

"A mermaid?" I answered for him. He smiled at me and it was one of the best things I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Yes, a mermaid." His eyes trailed my body starting from my eyes to my midnight blue tail. I giggled, already comfortable with him; I had never felt like this before so I was absolutely sure that he was my soul mate.

"I'm Bella; I am the princess of my father's kingdom. And you are Prince Edward of your parents' kingdom." I said and smiled.

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked, his eyes staying on my tail the whole time. The sunset was doing a strange effect to my tail, the lights bouncing off it in different shades of blue.

"I have been sitting here for awhile," I admitted sheepishly, "Would you like to touch my tail?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he reached out to touch my tail and I felt an electric shock run through me. I could tell he felt it too."Wow, cool, I have never seen a mermaid before." He said awkwardly, I guessed he felt it too.

"I have never been this close to a human before," I said hoisting myself up and sitting on the railing. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine and it felt like nothing else in the world could matter.

"Oh no, no no no, this can't happen, I'm supposed to be marrying Tanya and mermaids are evil. My father reminded me of that millions of times and he warned me a million more before I came on this trip." He said talking to himself. I was horrified that he thought of me that way but I couldn't blame him, that was what we were like, except me.

"No! I'm not like that! Don't you see? We are meant to be together! Mermaids can tell when they find their true love." I pleaded with him. I didn't have time to answer. I realized that it was dark and that I had missed school and I had to head home fast if I wanted to make the hunt, which I was tempted to stay and talk but my father would be furious with me. "Never mind! I have to go, and stay away from other mermaids; they all aren't vegetarians like me!" I called out to him as I jumped into the water.

It wasn't till I was half way home till I realized that the hunt was going to be on their ship.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 AUTHOR NOTE!

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**OKAY I KNOW EVERYONE JUST FLIPPED OUT IN FEAR THAT I WAS CLOSING THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY IM NOT. NO OF COURSE NOT! I JUST WANTED TO TELL MY VIEWERS I START SCHOOL TOMORROW SO I WON'T POST 5 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I **_**WILL **_**THOUGH TRY TO POST ON EA DAY FOR ALL MY STORIES. OKAY THAT IS ALL. THANK YOU AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**greyridinghood67**


	3. Chapter 3

Author note!

Hey guys its me just wanted to apologize about not updating for awhile I was getting settled into the new school year. I will try to update more and more as I get more situated. I promise ill update on ALL my stories and was planning on it today but got a review from someone and it just killed me. I am thinking of taking down ALL of my oneshots, jacks liftoff, jack doll, locks girlfriend and maybe one or two of my stories maybe jacks #1 fan and, TNBC sallys pov. If you guys care or not and if you do or don't want me to take down any of them go to my page and vote on the polls there will be a separate one for each thing im thinking about taking down. Thank you and please go vote.

greyridinghood67


	4. Chapter 4

Hey wazzup party people! You would not believe how boring it is in north Carolina today its labor day still and no one out and about and everythings closed and there only playing those old specials so I thought that I would work on ALL my stories which you should read if you haven't oh I also wanted to thank,

S87griffin

For favoriting (is that a word?) all my stories adding them to his alert list, and following them I would also like to thank,

Mojo-jojo

TigerDiva10

for reviewing on 400 years

GodlyJewel

For reviewing on black death chocolate chip cookies

Newestnightmare

Hungergameslover67

Mrs. Skellington

For reviewing on jacks number 1 fan

Lazuna

For reviewing on jacks liftoff

XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX

For reviewing on Locks Girlfriend

Alison

Nightmare godess

Akari-chan'96

For reviewing on Mordred's lullaby

Psychovampirefreak

For reviewing on the cowgirl and her horse

Rainbow tiger72

For reviewing on the TNBC: Sally's POV

Mrs. Smiles

. .Embers.

For reviewing on love at first shipwreck


End file.
